Andrew Kevin Archer (Remake)
Andrew Kevin Archer has appeared in Horror RPG Remake, Season 1. |- | |} Character History Andrew Kevin Archer was a brilliant but shy kid. Early on in his young life, he began showing signs of extraordinary skill and creativity in math, art and history. His parents noticed their son’s genius-like qualities and acted on it swiftly. Sending him to special schools for gifted kids. He breezed through grade school and entered Oxford University as a Rhodes Scholar by age ten. Young Andrew graduated with honors from the esteemed university by age thirteen and since then, things kind of went haywire for the boy. The Archers took their son on talk show after talk show, exploiting him for profit gain and always forcing him to do more. Unbeknownst to Tom and Pat, was the darkness that resided within their precious son, the fire he had hidden so well. Andrew’s secret fascination with the minds and methods of serial killers led him to the one man that could help him discover and define his own dark journey...Dr. Hannibal “The Cannibal” Lecter. Under the guise of Dr. Friedrich, Hannibal visited the Archer family and murdered Tom and Patricia as Andrew watched, fascinated. Lecter then took the boy under his wing and performed a face altering surgery that went terribly wrong. With his pupil’s face mutilated beyond repair, Dr. Lecter decided to use this to the boy’s advantage by psychologically conditioning him to release his pure unfettered rage whenever his true face is shown. Hannibal used skills he picked up during his permeation of the IMF to construct a highly durable synthetic flesh mask for Andrew to wear as his normal face. Dr. Lecter raised Andrew, adding more culture and knowledge to his already brilliant mind. With his flesh mask giving him the appearance of a man in his 20’s, at 18, Andrew was able to take on the alias of Noah Friedrich and gain the position of Arts Professor at Harvard University. The AKA Killer Four years into his raising of Andrew, Hannibal decided that the time was right for his pupil’s darker image to be unleashed, and so began the reign of the AKA Killer. In the Boston area, numerous missing person reports rang out in the summer of 2004, and bodies soon would be discovered not long after. The mutilated bodies would all have something in common as a patch of skin would be missing and a mark would be left someplace on the body, a carving of the letters AKA. Due to this, the killings would be labeled the AKA murders and the unknown killer would be branded AKA. AKA made further headlines in early 2005 by claiming the life of Police Chief Marc Grainger's teenage daughter Emma, which resulted in the Chief’s mental breakdown and removal from the force. AKA is still at large. RPG Remake 1 For five years, Andrew and Hannibal have lived in their own bizarre father and son world, but now that world gets turned upside down when crime novelist Catherine Tramell enters the scene. Andrew’s alias Professor Friedrich is asked by the university to consult on a new novel by Catherine Tramell, which results in a twisted game of her usual seduction, but Andrew was not the usual player. After planning to kill him, Catherine soon discovered the secret of Andrew’s true identity and came face to face with his creator…Hannibal Lecter.